


Just Like Me

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's take on how he deals with his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Me

I would workout in my neighborhood gym almost every night in an attempt to exhaust myself so that when I fell into my bed I would sleep and not dream.

I don’t want to dream, because the dreams always lead to nightmares. Nightmares that would stem from the war and my failure to save my best friend.

I had just finished destroying another punching bag when Fury showed up with his mission to find the Tesseract.

He asked me what I knew about it and I told him what he already knew since SHIELD had been born out of the old SSR program. He told me that Howard Stark had fished it out of the ocean while he was searching for me.

I told him that it should have been left in the ocean.

_Just like me._


End file.
